


Весь в отца (His father's son)

by Faimor



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, His Father's Son, Pietro's not being nice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с однострочников: Б11-21 Ртуть и остальные вариативно. Обнаруживается, что Пьетро – весь в отца.</p><p>Written for a prompt: Quicksilver and others by author's choice. Reveal that Pietro is indeed a his father's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мир не для нас

**Author's Note:**

> Это две не связанных между собой истории.

– А куда вы подевали лохматого чувака с мерзкими когтями? – прямо с порога осведомился Пьетро и, не дожидаясь ответа, улетучился в неведомом направлении. Чарльз только вздохнул: уследить за Ртутью и здоровому-то человеку было нереально, теперь же, когда он восседал в инвалидном кресле, эта задача и вовсе превращалась в воплощение безысходности. Телепатия здесь не помогала: разум у Пьетро был так же подвижен и выскальзывал из-под мысленного касания едва ли не прежде, чем Чарльз успевал понять, что это был именно он.  
– А что у тебя с ногами? Ты без бороды на несчастного щенка похож, я тебя едва узнал. И зачем ты постригся? Ну зачем, Чарли? Обкуренным хиппарем ты был прикольнее! Тебе костюм не жмет? У тебя глаза больные. А много на свете чуваков, которые управляют металлом? Тот был придурок, но классный. – Со второго этажа Пьетро съехал по перилам, совсем как обычный подросток, но прежде, чем Чарльз успел хотя бы открыть рот, его голос послышался уже из столовой на другом конце флигеля: – А я ещё пару раз ходил в Пентагон, но там больше никто не сидит и только хлам всякий валяется. Я там шлем спиздил, неудобный, ужасть! Тяжелены-ый!.. Пусть у тебя полежит, только не забывай пыль с него стирать, мама говорит, от пыли все болезни, а ты тут и так уже. – Шлем Магнето упал Чарльзу на колени, и тот машинально придержал его ладонью. – Привет, Хэнк, научи меня самолет водить! Я тогда буду Ванду катать, можно ведь? Я для неё тележку из супермаркета спер, но самолет – это круче! А куда вы все-таки чувака с когтями дели? Я думал, вы банда! А почему ты теперь синий и мохнатый? – Пьетро обежал вокруг Хэнка, подергал за мех на загривке и, остановившись перед ним, радостно похлопал по плечу: – Классно выглядишь, чувак!  
– Не смейся надо мной, – мрачно проговорил Хэнк и зловеще пошевелил когтистыми пальцами. Чарльз на мгновение напрягся, но даже в облике Зверя Хэнк владел собой достаточно хорошо, чтобы не набрасываться на беззащитного ребенка. Хотя считать Пьетро беззащитным было бы, пожалуй, довольно опрометчиво.  
– Так я и не думал, – неподдельно изумился Ртуть, от растерянности замерев на месте на целую секунду.  
На лице Хэнка мелькнуло странное, подозрительное и чуть ли не потрясенное выражение, но в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Чарльза он только покачал головой и, задумчиво нахмурившись, отправился обратно в свою лабораторию.  
– Пьетро, у тебя ещё будет время обследовать школу! – воззвал в пространство Чарльз. – Вернись, пожалуйста, я хотел бы с тобой поговорить!  
– А зачем ты устроил эту штуку со стадионом? – покладисто возник перед ним Пьетро. Просто стоять на одном месте ему было явно не по силам, но теперь он, по крайней мере, ограничил свои метания одной комнатой. – Или ты не знал, что тот чувак не будет тебя слушаться? А я сразу понял! А зачем ты тогда хотел его вытащить? Мне обидно было, между прочим! Я его старался целеньким принести, а ты ему сразу в морду! Зачем я старался? А куда вы дели того чувака, который Логан? Ты так и не сказал! А я хотел ещё раз когти посмотреть! Проти-и-ивные, прям обалдеть!  
– Это… очень долгая история, – дипломатично проговорил Чарльз, уже почти отчаявшийся уследить за ходом мыслей своего нового подопечного.  
– Ну и классно! – Явно не понявший намека Ртуть наконец перестал мельтешить, плюхнулся на ковер прямо перед ним и, усевшись по-турецки, выжидательно уставился на собеседника. – Ну? А чего ты не рассказываешь?  
– Все очень сложно, Пьетро, – вздохнул Чарльз, отведя глаза: в исполненной почтительного внимания и почти умильной позе мальчишки ему отчего-то мерещилось нечто тревожно знакомое. – Может быть, позже, когда ты немного подрастешь…  
– Ну офигеть! – резко выпрямившись, возмутился Пьетро. – Как всяких чуваков с сомнительными хобби из Пентагона тащить, так я уже взрослый, а как узнать, нахрена это было надо – так я ещё маленький и ничерта не пойму?! Рассказывай уже!  
– Ты мне даже не поверишь, – хмыкнул Чарльз. Не иначе как чудом он успел вскинуть руку, предупреждая очередной взрыв возмущения, и деловито попросил: – Пожалуйста, помоги мне добраться до кабинета. Беседовать будет гораздо удобнее там; боюсь только, что Хэнк успел завалить коридор коробками со своим оборудованием.  
Ему следовало бы догадаться, что после этого его домчат до кабинета гораздо быстрее, чем ему того хотелось. Так что он не успел ни понадеяться на то, что Пьетро вдруг забудет о своих требованиях, ни хотя бы немного собраться с мыслями и придумать, как объяснить непоседливому мальчишке то, от чего у него самого до сих пор голова шла кругом.  
Пьетро, впрочем, поверил ему сразу и без сомнений – юный, ещё не скованный систематическим профессиональным образованием разум принял головоломную концепцию исправления истории на удивление легко. С этическими сложностями, однако, дело обстояло куда как хуже:  
– Ну и где тогда когтистый чувак? Ты так и не объяснил. Почему ты его не забрал? Или не нашел? Но у тебя же есть твоя мозговая машина. Или она не работает? А пусть её Хэнк починит, он ведь умеет? Или давай я найду? Я быстро, правда!  
– Я знаю, где он, – едва успел перебить его Чарльз; уже стоявший возле двери Ртуть обернулся и в недоумении уставился на него. – Приблизительно. Просто… Он ведь все забыл, понимаешь?  
– Ужас какой, – скорчив грустную рожицу, охотно согласился Пьетро. – Неправильно. Надо, чтобы вспомнил, как это он мог меня забыть? Ну и тебя тоже. И Хэнка, и чувака со стадионом. Мы же теперь точно банда, да? Или чувак со стадионом не с нами?  
– Я не об этом, – проговорил Чарльз, с усилием растирая виски. Нет, залезть в сознание Пьетро он даже не пытался, но голова и без этого разболелась так, что он затосковал по гильотине. – У него теперь новая жизнь, спокойная и мирная, такая, о какой он всегда мечтал. – Ртуть взирал на него с недоверием очумевшего от этой самой спокойной жизни подростка, который за Приключение продал бы душу, тело и пару десятков родственников, и Чарльз с нажимом добавил: – Мы не вправе вмешиваться, не вправе отнимать у него его новый дом.  
– Так ведь его дом тут, – озадаченно нахмурился Пьетро. – Он же сам говорил, ты сказал. И он тебя просил его найти. И этих… остальных. Которые его кореша, там, в будущем. Или ты хочешь вначале школу сделать? Так ему не надо, он старый и сам умеет. Был бы учителем. – Он вдруг расплылся в зубастой акульей улыбке и захихикал, явно представив Логана в роли преподавателя. Чарльз тоже не сдержал смешка, но затем снова покачал головой:  
– Пьетро, ты забываешь, что его я могу читать. Даже на таком расстоянии, спасибо Хэнку и его машине. Он счастлив там, в своей халупе в канадских горах, понимаешь? Счастлив просыпаться с рассветом и отправляться на лесопилку, а по вечерам возвращаться домой. Он так давно не чувствовал себя простым нормальным человеком, и мы не вправе лишать его всего этого.  
– Так он же не человек, – ещё сильнее озадачился Ртуть. Метнулся туда-сюда и, уставившись на профессора каким-то очень знакомым осуждающим взглядом, заявил: – Фигня все. Он же такой, как мы, мутант. На кой хрен он там обычным притворяется? Это все равно как я бы медленно ходил. Для дела можно, немножко если, а так – не, нафиг. Чухня какая-то. Не, не чухня. – Он вдруг задумался и взыскующе посмотрел на Чарльза: – Слово такое было, на «е», ну какое? А, ересь. Вот точно, ересь!  
Неожиданное усложнение словарного запаса Пьетро почему-то совершенно Чарльза не обрадовало.  
– Надо его обратно, – тем временем решил Ртуть. Вид у него вдруг сделался серьезный и не по-хорошему решительный. – Школа – это тоже типа спокойная жизнь. Да. Будет ему спокойная жизнь, раз он так хочет. Чур, мою комнату не занимать, она там, на чердаке будет. Скажешь своим новым ученикам, ага?  
– Пьетро, ты о чем? – настороженно осведомился Чарльз, с подозрением глядя на, казалось, разом повзрослевшего мальчишку. – Что ты задумал?  
– Не волнуйся, проф! – Ртуть заулыбался снова и небрежно махнул рукой: – Ты пока школу обустраивай, а я сам сделаю все, что надо!  
– СТОЯТЬ! – в ужасе внезапного озарения взревел Чарльз, но было уже поздно.

Появившийся на пороге школы Логан отчего-то выглядел куда моложе, чем помнилось Чарльзу, хотя чисто технически он был прежним, даже повзрослел на пару лет. Да и вообще вид у него был потрепанный, взъерошенный и откровенно нервный, и звериная грация его движений напоминала сейчас не о степенном тигре-патриархе, а об уличном коте, привыкшем шарахаться от любого резкого жеста.  
– Господи, ну что вам ещё надо? – безошибочно выцепив взглядом Чарльза, практически взмолился он. – Честное слово, профессор, я что угодно для вас сделаю, только пусть этот реактивный псих наконец оставит меня в покое!  
– Покой – это не для тебя, – наставительно изрек Ртуть и почти покровительственным жестом пригладил волосы Логана, растрепанные сопровождавшим его появление вихрем. – Вот был у тебя покой в твоей мерзлой Канаде, и в какую жопу ты его засунул? Это, между прочим, уже тенденция! Пошли, столовую покажу, нам надо пожрать!  
– Это тебе надо пожрать, а мне надо выпить! – безнадежно огрызнулся Логан. – Проф, в этом доме есть нормальное бухло? Без червей?  
– Вообще-то это был уникальный региональный напиток! И вообще это не был не червяк, а гусеница кактусовой моли! – оскорбился Пьетро. – Специально для тебя спиздил, ценить надо!  
– Там. Был. Червяк! – с мукой воскликнул Логан. – Парень, бухло с мясом не мешают! Не так, по крайней мере!  
– Извини, Джеймс, – с искренним сожалением проговорил Чарльз. – Это школа, здесь не держат алкоголя.  
Пьетро посмотрел на него с откровенным скептицизмом, но сдавать Логану Хэнка, в лаборатории которого был неплохой запас медицинского спирта, и самого Чарльза, припасшего пару бутылок хорошего виски на случай возвращения Эрика, все же не стал. А мгновением спустя и вовсе решил, что тут ему больше делать нечего и, со зловещим щелчком захлопнув дверь за логановой спиной, улетучился в неизвестном направлении.  
Чарльз вздохнул и попытался изобразить на лице ободряющую улыбку. Логан скептически фыркнул, но без единого слова возражения последовал за ним, осторожно огибая сновавших у него под ногами детей.  
– Я ничерта не помню, – предупредил он Чарльза, едва за ними закрылась дверь кабинета. – Пришел в себя в каких-то развалинах, все вокруг в дыму и в пыли, а вокруг этот шибздик мельтешит и чего-то от меня хочет. Ведет себя как полный придурок и трындит не затыкаясь, я чуть по второму разу не свихнулся. А я даже не понимаю, откуда он взялся и причем здесь я. И что я там вообще делал. Хоть ты мне объясни, что тут происходит, а?  
– Я бы и сам хотел знать, – хмыкнул Чарльз. Он не один месяц по нескольку часов в день торчал в Церебро, пытаясь отыскать с её помощью Ртуть или хотя бы самого Логана. Однако Пьетро был слишком быстр даже для хэнковой машины, а разум Логана менялся несколько раз так резко, что ему каждый раз приходилось опознавать его заново. – Может быть, мы сумеем выяснить это вместе. Можно? – Он выразительным жестом поднес пальцы к виску и лишь затем вспомнил, что этот Логан не мог знать его смысла. Тот, впрочем, догадался сам и только устало махнул рукой:  
– Валяй, проф. Может, хоть поймешь, за что я страдаю… с этим вот. – Его собственный смазанный жест тоже не был шедевром доходчивости, но Чарльз без труда понял, кого он имел в виду. И сочувственно усмехнулся, осторожно погружаясь в его истрепанную, изодранную в клочья память.  
 _…– Малявка, я тебе двадцатый раз говорю: отвали! – Усталость и раздражение, самая малость тревоги: в упорстве странного мальчишки Росомахе уже мерещилось неладное._  
– Ты не понял, Логан. Я пришел за тобой. – В голосе пацана впервые – ни тени его обычного легкомыслия, и Логану от этого так же странно, как и перебирающему обрывки его воспоминаний Чарльзу…  
…на Росомаху заводивший двигатель вертолета Реми ЛеБо косился почти с товарищеским состраданием, но отдававшему короткие, четкие распоряжения мальчишке не возразил ни словом. Словно бы он вовсе не собирался опять затащить Реми туда, откуда тот в прошлый раз едва сумел вырваться. Словно Реми полагал, что он имел на это право…  
 _…– Значит, ты на самом деле приволок меня сюда… за этим? – Голос Логана звучал сдавленно, и лишь он сам знал, насколько трудно на самом деле было не сорваться на отчаянный звериный вой. Он давным-давно растерял всякое сочувствие к людям, но это… Это же были просто дети! Дети, похожие на попавших в капкан зверенышей, с тоскливыми и безнадежными глазами, в которых стыла не находившая облегчения боль. Такие же, как он сам – только моложе и гораздо слабее. У него как будто душу вместе с кишками медленно вытягивали через пупок._  
– И за этим в том числе. – Голос Ртути казался спокойным и пугающе взрослым; Логан рефлекторно обернулся…  
…и Чарльз до крови закусил губу, вдруг увидев его глазами Эрика.  
Нет, не Эрика – Магнето; такого, каким тот был когда-то в глазах своих соратников, чьи мимолетные мысли порой проскальзывали сквозь алмазные щиты Эммы Фрост – решительного и уверенного, со сдержанной одобрительной улыбкой на тонких губах, улыбкой, которая стоила для любого из них много больше, чем все ордена мира. Такого, в котором зверь-Логан мог бы признать вожака, и за которым Логан-человек пошел бы без сомнений и сожаления.  
Но там, на острове, Эрика не было. Был только Пьетро, моложе его раза в два, с темным глазами вместо его светло-серых, с пепельно-серебряными, будто седыми, волосами и в дурацком наряде… и вместе с тем похожий на него, как отражение в зеркале. Столь же далекий от милосердия и бездействия.  
 _…– Освободи их, у тебя быстрее выйдет, – негромко распорядился он, и Росомаха выпустил когти прежде, чем успел осознать его слова. И даже когда осознал… пацан ведь был прав. – Мы с твоей… с Кайлой выведем их отсюда. Проследи, чтобы нам не помешали, Виктор и прочие прихвостни Страйкера – твоя ответственность._  
– Без тебя разберусь, сопляк, – грубовато огрызнулся Логан и, не дожидаясь ответа, снес замок на первой из клеток…  
– Ну так за что? – хмуро осведомился Росомаха, выждав с полминуты после того, как Чарльз отнял пальцы от виска и, сложив руки на столе, с обреченным вздохом уперся в него лбом.  
– Да ты тут, собственно, и ни при чем, – почти с сожалением отозвался он. – Просто законы природы, и генетики в частности, оказались выше всего многообразия многолетних случайностей. А кое-кто семнадцать лет назад явно не знал о достижениях цивилизации, именуемых презервативами…


	2. То, что должно.

Восторг в глазах мальчишки у противоположного края барной стойки раздражал её до зубовного скрежета.  
Разумеется, Рэйвен прекрасно понимала, что никаких поводов для этого у неё не было. В конце концов, он видел всего лишь яркую блондинку в откровенном наряде, да и вообще пребывал в том возрасте, когда практически любое существо с грудью и округлыми бедрами вызывает восхищение самим фактом своего существования в мире. И ей, в конце концов, следовало воспринимать это скорее как комплимент, похвалу своей работе, своему безупречному умению создавать и носить нужную маску…  
В чем, собственно, и заключалась проблема. Ей до смерти надоело притворяться ещё пятнадцать лет назад, и теперь любой комплимент, обращенный к её фальшивому лицу, казался не лучше открытой издевки.  
Но в этом мальчишка – как его, явно несовершеннолетнего, вообще пустили в этот бар? – был вовсе не виноват, и Рэйвен просто отвернулась. Не сказать чтобы помогло: она все равно чувствовала обращенный на неё взгляд. Даже странно – так уверенно раздевать глазами умели взрослые мужчины, а этому вряд ли было больше восемнадцати.  
– Леди, позвольте вас угостить? – бархатно промурлыкали у неё над ухом. Рэйвен скосила глаза и усмехнулась: взгляды взглядами, а вот интонации у него все же были заученными и неловкими. Хотя и здесь не обошлось без неожиданностей – услышать «леди» вместо «цыпочки» было забавно, как и попытку изобразить джентльменскую галантность вместо принятой в нынешние времена самоуверенной дерзости.  
Следующие полчаса она балансировала между смехом и раздражением, медленно перераставшим в откровенное бешенство: пацан явно клеил её по какой-то затверженной наизусть схеме, но при этом умудрялся сделать так, что эта самая схема выглядела скорее куртуазным ритуалом. Чем-то вроде: «Джентльмен не может приглашать даму в постель, не поприветствовав её подобающим образом». Могло бы даже сработать, несмотря на их разницу в возрасте – и оттого ещё обидней было сознавать, что все эти усилия предназначались вовсе не для неё.  
Если бы мальчишка увидел её настоящую, увидел Мистик – драпал бы быстрее скорости звука.  
Настроение, и без того нерадужное, испортилось окончательно. Рэйвен резко поднялась и потянулась за сумочкой, но мальчишка глянул на неё почти с укором и, вежливым, едва ощутимым касанием остановив её руку, сунул бармену пару крупных купюр. И, конечно же, последовал за ней, когда Рэйвен, хмыкнув, вышла из бара.  
На улице процесс окучивания «леди» пошел дальше; от такси Рэйвен отказалась, от намерения проводить – вечерние улицы небезопасны, но не для неё, а возражений мальчишка как будто даже не услышал – не сумела. Пацан уже совершенно перестал её забавлять, и его попытки правильно ухаживать теперь вызывали только чистую, беспримесную досаду. И в ближайшем же безлюдном переулке она с почти пижонским шиком, на полушаге перетекла в свою естественную форму.  
– Обалдеть! – разинув рот, по слогам выдохнул замерший на месте пацан – и вдруг заулыбался так широко и радостно, что ожидавшая совсем другой реакции Рэйвен невольно растерялась: – Какая ты красивая!  
– Что? – не поверив собственным ушам, переспросила она.  
– Ты классная! – напрочь забыв о свой натужной галантности, с совершенно детским восторгом сообщил мальчишка. – Сравню ли с летним днем твои черты? Но ты милей, умеренней и краше…* Охренеть, я никогда такого не видел! Ты само совершенство!  
Он внезапно оказался рядом с ней и порывистым, почти нерешительным жестом протянул руку к её плечу:  
– А можно потрогать? Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Я… ну… я же не лапать… хотя полапать тоже не отказался бы. Ой. Ну ты этого не слышала, ладно? Хотя ты и так все понимаешь, да? Но это же невежливо. Но ты ведь меня простишь, правда? Ты прекрасна, не может же такая красивая женщина быть злопамятной?  
– Вообще-то может, – хмыкнула Рэйвен, все ещё ошарашенная его искренним – уж в этом-то она после десяти лет профессионального шпионажа ошибиться не могла – восхищением. – Но я тебя прощу, конечно.  
– У тебя глаза грустные, – заметил оказавшийся неожиданно наблюдательным пацан. – Я что-то не так сказал? Прости-прости-прости! Ну прости, пожалуйста, я не хотел! Не грусти, а?  
– Ничего, – покачала головой Рэйвен и зачем-то добавила: – Просто мне давно не делали комплиментов… мне настоящей. Не смущает, кстати, что я вроде как не человек?  
– Да я тоже, – равнодушно пожал плечами мальчишка, таращившийся на неё уже почти влюбленными глазами. – А ты думала, я крашеный, что ли? А я всегда такой был. Такой же как ты. Только я внешность менять не умею, у меня другие фокусы. Хочешь, покажу?  
Ответить Рэйвен не успела: порыв ветра бросил ей в лицо поднятую с асфальта пыль, а мгновением позже пацан снова стоял перед ней, и в руках у него был огромный пышный букет. Правда, тот выглядел так, словно его только что протащили сквозь аэродинамическую трубу. Мальчишка старательно поправил отогнувшийся лепесток лилии и протянул букет Рэйвен:  
– Слушай… а давай ещё куда-нибудь сходим, а? Я знаю, ты меня собиралась послать, но может… ну… Но ты же совершенно восхитительна, я ведь не могу просто так послаться! Это же не по-мужски будет, я же знаю, что настоящая женщина никогда не соглашается сразу! Вот. Ну давай, а?  
Под его умоляющим взглядом Рэйвен дрогнула и почти пожалела о том, что тот младше неё чуть ли не на десять лет. Были бы они ровесниками – у них, возможно, даже могло бы что-нибудь выйти…  
– Давай, – кивнула она, забрав у него букет – и в следующее мгновение её подхватил стремительный и безжалостный поток.  
Чем-то это напоминало полет на самолете во время шторма, только было в сотню и тысячу раз хуже. К горлу подкатила тошнота, голова шла кругом, и когда все прекратилось – не больше чем полуминутой спустя – в глазах у Рэйвен потемнело. И лишь через несколько секунд она поняла, что странным способом перемещения это объяснялось лишь отчасти.  
– Где мы? – Её голос звучал сдавленно и едва различимо, но пацан услышал:  
– На сталелитейном заводе. – Он помедлил и с искренним сочувствием сказал: – Прости. Мне действительно жаль. Ты ведь и правда очень красивая.  
– О чем… – Решетчатый металлический пол вышиб из неё дух, Рэйвен инстинктивно дернулась – и обнаружила, что руки и ноги у неё замотаны серебристой изолентой так плотно, что вывернуться не представлялось возможным. Серебристый силуэт её ухажера маячил в полумраке совсем рядом, снизу пыхали жаром и потрескивали полные расплавленной стали чаны, бросавшие на стены красноватые инфернальные отблески. – Что происходит?  
– Даже не знаю, с чего начать, – задумчиво сказал молодой мутант, уверенно щелкая кнопками на управляющей консоли на краю площадки. – Сложно это все. Но, скажем… Знаешь Логана?  
Мистик покачала головой, и он досадливо нахмурился:  
– Ну, Росомаха? Джеймс Хоулетт? Нет? Вот засада. – Он нажал ещё пару кнопок, оценивающе глянул вниз и проговорил: – Ладно, попробуем по-другому. Эрик Леншерр?  
– Что? – в шоке выдохнула Рэйвен, во все глаза уставившись на него.  
– А, уже лучше, – удовлетворенно проговорил тот. – Может, ты все-таки в курсе про ту штуку с посланием из будущего? Он успел тебе рассказать? Или ты так и не знаешь, почему он пытался тебя грохнуть там, в Париже?  
– Это он тебя прислал? – напряженно осведомилась Рэйвен, отчаянно напрягая руки в попытках хоть немного ослабить путы. Мутант покосился на неё, укоризненно цокнул языком – и в следующее мгновение она оказалась закутана в серебристый упругий кокон полностью, от шеи до пят.  
– Можно подумать, у меня собственных мозгов нет, – проговорил он почти с обидой. – Нет, я пока сам по себе. Насчет потом ещё поразмыслю. Я, собственно, даже не знаю, куда он подевался после Вашингтона, так что уверяю тебя, он тут ни при чем.  
– Тогда в чем дело? – потребовала Рэйвен, не оставляя попыток освободиться. В цеху было безлюдно, и рассчитывать на стороннюю помощь не стоило… как всегда, в общем.  
– Все в том же. – Мутант наконец закончил со своими манипуляциями и присел рядом с ней на корточки, без видимого труда уклонившись от попытки столкнуть его вниз ударом ног. На лице у него и впрямь было написано сочувствие, совершенно искреннее и оттого невыразимо жуткое. – Конечно, программа Стражей лишилась государственного финансирования, а Боливара Траска засадили по обвинению в государственной измене, но, видишь ли, главная проблема осталась нерешенной. Траск ведь не один такой умный, в одной только его лаборатории есть как минимум два чувака, которые способны продолжить его работу и даже превзойти его. Так что твоя ДНК по-прежнему остается серьезной угрозой для всего нашего народа.  
– Только если я попадусь, – напряженно прошипела Рэйвен. Внизу и чуть в стороне что-то механически лязгало, ритмично и неспешно, и от ощущения надвигающейся смерти чешуйки у неё на загривке против воли становились дыбом.  
– Это, знаешь ли, слишком ненадежный способ, – покачал головой мутант. – Предпочту подстраховаться.  
Выпрямившись, он отошел к консоли, проверил что-то и, снова обернувшись к ней, доброжелательно заверил:  
– Не беспокойся, все данные, которые они успели получить из парижского материала, я уже уничтожил. А насчет остального… Рабочий день на заводе только-только закончился, так что чаны ещё не успели остыть. Вообще-то стали и так не дают затвердевать, потом слишком много мороки плавить её заново, но так надежнее. Я все рассчитал, там сейчас порядка полутора тысяч градусов по Цельсию, все денатурирует под ноль. Ни одного целого нуклеотида не останется, не говоря уже о хоть сколько-нибудь связных фрагментах.  
– Это должно меня успокоить? – ядовито переспросила Рэйвен. Возле пальцев лента наконец начала чуть-чуть поддаваться…  
– Ну да, – с искренним недоумением посмотрел на неё парень и щелкнул каким-то тумблером. Снизу глухо лязгнуло, и лицо Рэйвен обожгло порывом горячего ветра. – В смысле, теперь ведь все точно будет в порядке. Ни единого шанса, что кто-нибудь затеет эту байду с универсальным оружием против мутантов заново. Но я на всякий случай ещё проверю, конечно. – Он чуть слышно вздохнул и добавил: – Знаешь, я бы и правда лучше пригласил тебя в кино. Но должен ведь кто-то закончить то, что нужно было сделать.  
– Постой! – торопливо воскликнула Рэйвен и яростно забилась в путах, но парень уже подхватил её на руки и перевалил через перила на краю рабочей площадки.  
Падать пришлось мучительно долго. И прежде, чем её тело коснулось расплавленного металла, Рэйвен ещё успела услышать:  
– Ой, бля, шею свернуть забыл! Прости, выйдет больнее, чем я рассчитывал!

* Шекспир, сонет 18.


End file.
